your every sides are the best
by Bodan Shounendan
Summary: karena Kim Taehyung butuh referensi untuk tugas biologinya. [Vmin! JHS setting, ninth grade. PG 13. Implicit. Semi-mild language. Ninth-grader-language] this is 2nd acc of 'Mato-san! Mind to RnR?


**your every sides are the best**

**.**

**Disc : this ff is mine, but the charas belongs to their self.**

**Genre : Romance, Friendship.**

**Warning : Implicit. PG 13. YAOI. VMin. I've been warned you.**

**.**

karena Kim Taehyung butuh referensi untuk tugas biologinya. Vmin! JHS setting, ninth grade. PG 13 untuk konten yang hampir nyerempet ke M. Beberapa materi kelas 9 keluar, yeah sekalian buat saya belajar.

**.**

"Bagaimana dengan tugas biologimu, Taetae?"

Suara lembut seorang remaja diterima oleh koklea Taehyung, membuat pemuda berambut kecokelatan dengan poni rata itu membuka matanya dengan terpaksa dan mengaktifkan lagi retinanya. Pandangannya masih buram dan binar-binar spektrum membanjiri pandangannya sebelum dia mengerjap lalu membuka mulutnya.

" Park Jimin."

"Iya, itu memang namaku," jawab Jimin lalu menyeringai kecil, menampilkan mata sipitnya yang semakin menyipit (gestur itu selalu berhasil membuat sejuta spesies kupu-kupu terbang di perut Taehyung). "Kutanya sekali lagi kepadamu, bagaimana dengan tugas biologimu?"

Jimin menggeser tubuhnya sedikit untuk duduk di bangku yang berada di sebelah Taehyung. Entah sejak kapan Taehyung menyadari bahwa seragam sekolahnya sangat pas bila melekat di tubuh Jimin. Kemejanya seolah melekat di tubuh atletis tetapi mungil milik Jimin sementara jasnya membalut tiap lekukan tubuh Jimin dengan sempurna. Kerah Jimin tidak pernah dikancing, menampilkan sedikit bagian dari leher Jimin yang terbalut bagian kerah dan terlingkari dasi dengan efek sensual. _Damn it_.

"Aku belum menyelesaikannya." Jawab Taehyung cukup singkat dan padat.

Taehyung akan mengira Jimin akan menyentilnya (seperti yang Hobie _hyung _sering lakukan padanya jika malas mengerjakan PR) atau malah meremehkannya (Jungkook paling sering melakukan ini) hanya karena ia belum mengerjakan tugas biologi yang seharusnya sudah ia kerjakan. Tetapi reaksi yang Taehyung terima itu lain.

"Memangnya sesulit itu untuk menjelaskan fungsi syaraf, indra, dan hormon?" Jimin berusaha menyempatkan berbicara di sela tawanya yang membuncah histeris. Taehyung selalu mengagumi tawa itu, tawa dari seorang vokalis band sekolah.

"Bukan sulit. Sebenarnya aku hanya tidak bisa menemukan sesuatu yang pas."

"Mau kubantu?"

Kepala Taehyung yang masih terasa pusing karena tidur siang dadakannya itu terangkat ketika Jimin mengatakan hal demikian. Di hadapannya Jimin tengah memandangnya dengan senyum dan tatapan lugu—membuat Taehyung ingin mendesah frustasi sekaligus senang karena bisa melihatnya di saat-saat seperti ini.

_How can he be so flawless like this?_

**.**

**.**

Sebenarnya memang benar jika Taehyung lebih suka berjalan di belakang seseorang ketimbang mendahului orang tersebut. Tetapi jika sudah bersama Jimin, hatinya selalu berkicau lain ketimbang yang mulutnya katakan. Anggaplah Taehyung menjadi paradoksal ketika bersama temannya yang satu itu, ekspektasi yang sedikit tidak jelas.

Berjalan di belakang Jimin selalu membuat Taehyung memiliki lebih banyak waktu untuk mengamati pemuda manis tersebut. Taehyung hafal bagaimana cara berjalan Jimin bila kakinya dibalut sepatu sekolah—yang jelas sedikit berbeda dengan cara berjalan Jimin bila ia menggunakan sepatu _kets_. Taehyung hafal Jimin akan sesekali memperlambat tempo berjalannya lalu menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya.

Meski begitu tidak jarang juga Jimin menoleh ke Taehyung, menawarkan pemuda tinggi tersebut untuk berjalan di sampingnya yang jelas-jelas hanya akan dijawab dengan gelengan oleh Taehyung. Terkadang Jimin akan menyenandungkan lagu dan menari-nari sendiri. Yang paling berbahaya (dan hitung-hitung modus bagi Taehyung), Jimin akan melenceng dari jalur pejalan kaki dan hampir saja berjalan di jalur pengendara kendaraan bermesin sehingga Taehyung harus menarik lengannya terlebih dahulu dan membuat kontak kecil dengan sisi belakang Jimin dan sisi depan Taehyung.

Tubuh Jimin terlihat begitu mengagumkan dari belakang, membuat Taehyung ingin mendekapnya dari belakang dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di ceruk leher pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya. Dia ingin Jimin mendesah geli karena deru nafas Taehyung menghantam kulit lehernya. Dia ingin merasakan bokong Jimin bersentuhan dengan pinggangnya. Dia ingin punggung itu bertabrakan dengan dadanya dan rambut hitam itu menggelitiki dagunya dengan kesan menggoda.

_Berpikir mesum itu wajar kan untuk anak laki-laki seusianya?!_

**.**

**.**

Setelah mengucapkan salam dan meletakkan sepatunya di rak sepatu rumah Jimin, Taehyung mengekor Jimin. Rumah Jimin sudah cukup familiar bagi Taehyung, mengingat ia sudah berteman dengan Jimin sejak kelas tujuh SMP. Taehyung mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengusap-ngusap rambut Jimin dengan sebuah sapu tangan dari saku jasnya, menghilangkan titik-titik air hujan yang sempat mengguyur mereka untuk beberapa detik.

Tidak heran mendapati Jimin tersentak, pemuda itu akan lebih cepat merenung di rumahnya sendiri ketimbang di tempat lain. Taehyung tidak mengindahkannya.

"Kau tidak perlu mandi karena kau hanya terguyur sedikit air hujan. Tetapi kau tetap perlu mengeringkannya." Itulah yang dilontarkan Taehyung sebagai alasan.

Rambut Jimin lembut, perpaduan dari wangi citrus dan vanila. Taehyung tidak yakin Jimin menggunakan sampo mahal berharga ratusan ribu won, tetapi Taehyung tetap menyukainya. Helaian rambut itu terkadang bisa menjadi sangat lemas dan rapi tetapi kadang bisa menjadi kaku dan berantakan. Keduanya sama-sama cocok untuk Jimin.

"Oh, terima kasih. Ngomong-ngomong, kau berhasil membuatku berpikir mengenai sumsum tulang belakang yang mengirim gerak refleks terkejut dengan amat cepat."

Dan kemudian Jimin tersenyum lalu mendekatkan dirinya pada Taehyung agar pemuda lebih tinggi itu lebih mudah untuk mengeringkan rambutnya, sementara Taehyung mulai menyeringai sambil mengeringkan rambut Jimin dengan telaten. Persetan dengan gerak refeks dan sumsum tulang belakang.

_Sisi atas Jimin bahkan membuat bergairah sendiri_.

**.**

**.**

Bunyi detik jam yang berpadu dengan nada rintik hujan terasa menghipnotis seluruh ruangan. Pendingin udara menyala dengan suhu standar. Taehyung duduk bersila di lantai dengan Jimin di hadapannya dan meja sebagai penghalang di antara mereka (Taehyung berusaha untuk tidak melempar meja itu keluar jendela karena benda itu begitu mengganggu).

"Nah, mana buku biologimu?" tanya Jimin santai. Seragamnya kini telah berganti menjadi kaus tanpa lengan biasa berwarna abu-abu, menampilkan otot lengan Jimin yang cukup terbentuk. Celana hitamnya sudah dilepas dan kini dia menggunakan celana pendek selutut warna biru gelap, memperlihatkan kontur betis Jimin yang sempurna. Taehyung diam-diam menahan nafasnya.

"Ini," jawab Taehyung—nyaris tergagap—lalu menyodorkan buku biologinya dengan segera. Jimin tersenyum tipis kemudian meraihnya. "Apa kau akan mengajariku?"

"Tentu tidak," jawab Jimin sambil menyerling. "Ini kan tugas pribadimu. Kau hanya perlu menyalin dari buku, kan?!"

Tanpa sadar sebuah erangan protes meluncur dari tenggorokan Taehyung. "Tapi setidaknya bantu aku, bagaimana?"

Jimin memutar bola matanya sebelum merangkak dan kemudian mendudukan dirinya di sebelah Taehyung. Dia meraih buku Biologi Taehyung kemudian mulai menjelaskan mengenai PR-nya.

Taehyung sudah tahu dengan semua nama syaraf itu. Taehyung sudah hafal dengan semua bagian indra itu. Taehyung sudah paham dengan semua fungsi hormon itu. Tetapi melihat Jimin yang sibuk menjelaskan kepadanya dari samping itu membuat Taehyung tenang dan ia tersenyum tipis.

_Bahkan dilihat dari arah jam tiga Jimin pun tetap terlihat mengagumkan._

Waktu terasa lambat ketika Taehyung menggapai pergelangan tangan Jimin, membuat Jimin menghentikan penjelasannya. Ketika Jimin menatap Taehyung dengan seribu tanda tanya di kepalanya, Taehyung hanya menyeringai kecil penuh kemenangan.

Dalam hitungan detik, tubuh Jimin kini sudah sepenuhnya terhimpit di antara dada dan meja penuh buku. Jimin menatapnya dengan mata terbelalak—tetapi ia tetap bungkan sementara Taehyung berada di hadapannya, menyeringai seperti singa kelaparan.

"Kau berhasil membuatku mengerti semua pengaruh syaraf, indra, dan hormon...," bisikan Taehyung bersama deru nafasnya menghantam wajah Jimin. Taehyung bisa merasakan bahwa Jimin berjengit sedikit di bawah pengaruhnya. "...Jadi boleh?"

Berhubung tidak ada jawaban verbal dari Jimin, Taehyung mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Jimin, berniat mencuri sedikit ciuman—_french kiss—_dari bibir ranum tersebut. Deru nafas Jimin sudah terasa di tiap inci kulit Taehyung sebelum Taehyung bisa merasakan tangan Jimin mengepal di kemeja seragamnya dan menahannya.

"T-Tidak boleh," gumam Jimin dengan suara agak bergetar yang membuat efek tidak terduga di tubuh Taehyung bagian selatan. Taehyung mengerang pelan, kecewa. "U-Untuk saat ini, kita hanya boleh melakukan ini."

Bibir Jimin menyentuh lembut bibir Taehyung dengan cepat dan kilat—tapi cukup untuk membuat lambung dan pankreas Taehyung terasa ingin jungkir balik.

Taehyung hanya mengerjap, berusaha mengolah semuanya.

"S-Setidaknya tunggu kita berdua lulus dan kita _boleh melakukannya_."

Pipi Jimin merona merah dan pandangannya terarah ke sisi lain selain wajah Taehyung. Melihatnya membuat Taehyung tertawa lalu mengacak pelan rambut pemuda yang beberapa bulan lebih tua darinya it.

"Doakan saja aku bisa bersabar sampai saat itu tiba."

_I cursed you, my so-damn testoterone hormones._

**.**

**END**

**.**

**A/N : **Guru Biologi saya yang _annoying _itu berhasil membuat saya inget semua tentang hormon, tapi sesungguhnya BTS yang bikin saya untuk memahami Biologi bab 3 lebih dalam. Sekalian saja semester depan saya bikin Fic BTS yang mengandung tegangan arus listrik wkwk.

Gak nyangka bisa nulit implisit kayak gini, thanks god finally I grew up (?)

The title's credit is goes to Bangtan Sonyeondan's "War of Hormones" lyrics.

Btw, mind to RnR?


End file.
